


Honor and Principle

by fairytailwizard3539



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Ōtsutsuki Clan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytailwizard3539/pseuds/fairytailwizard3539
Summary: Being a shinobi wasn't ever meant to be easy. Though at times, it is hard for her to find the balance of duty to her profession. And loyalty to all those she holds dear, a decision that will cost her dearly at times.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino





	Honor and Principle

Note: Right now, don’t know how long this story is going to be exactly. Intend to include all the Naruto series and certain scenes/episodes, not all. Except the Rock Lee series, but won’t exclude Boruto’s part. And while the OC’s name is spelled one way, going to be pronounced a little differently, Mitakasuki (Mah-kat-suki) and Utsukushii “Utsu” when she changes it for a very specific reason. And while don’t know much Japanese, going to use what I do know as much as possible. And apologize if the internet told me something incorrectly.

* * *

The pain is upon her before she can register it. As she pitches forward, ‘Minato senpai, Kushina-chan.’ Sensing that her chakra is blocked and her movement sluggish, she can do nothing and watch as her family is divided and conquered. The last time she will feel happy and whole for a very long time. Her chosen path making it almost impossible, especially with the tragedies that will befall her and the village that she has come to cherish.

The world slowly comes into focus. Looking around, she pushes her limits and gently pushes her limits. ‘I still haven’t recovered. But I should have enough reserve available now.’ Inching her hand to her head, she makes the necessary hand gestures; as one of the manifestations she holds appears. “Mitakasuki?!” “Tanomu?! Someone attacked us. And they took the others, we need to hurry.” The creature wordlessly picks her up, acquiescing to its master’s request.

Holding the newborn babe close just as she has managed to get it to stop crying; she turns at to the one who addressed her. “You must forgive, Kushina. You will tell him. And we’re sorry that we are leaving you as well. We know that you will make us proud…” “Hai, Minato senpai, demo?!” “It will be fine. Just continue with your ninja way and you and he will do great.” Moving one arm she makes the necessary signal, biting her finger, summoning her version of the sealing jutsu. As the two mirror images of her family disappear momentarily. “Come, Uzumaki, Mitakasuki” the Sarutobi Hokage tells her. Following him silently, she holds the slumbering infant closer.

(scene change)

Staring at the door, deciding if she should just walk in or make her arrival known. Knocking on the door moments later, and not waiting long before the invitation to come in is heard. Walking in after turning the knob, pushing the door open; “Hokage Sarutobi sama.” “Hai, Uzumaki. I know that you wish to remain as you are, Naruto’s caretaker. However, your progress has become too advanced. I will be recommending you to become a part of ANBU. Demo, I would like you to complete a mission first…”

(scene change)

Letting his hands slam on the desk, “I absolutely forbid it.” “Well, that is most unfortunate. I know we are overstepping our bounds, being from another village. However, this is the mission I had been given, Kazekage. And to act on my discretion; I have seen how you treat the boy.” Cutting her off, “if you go through with it, then I will consider this an act of war. He is a sand shinobi and so he shall stay.” The blank expression remains on her face, “very well. I will take my leave. But know this, whatever fallout that comes out of this is on you. You made the choice for that innocent, loving boy to be a weapon. And make no mistake, the path you have set for him; he will definitely become one. I hope you are truly prepared for what this will cost you?!” As she takes her leave, the night is eclipsed. And a compassionate boy’s spirit and heart break under the betrayal presented to him.

(scene change)

Following right behind the Hokage, “I had really been hoping you had been able to bring the boy here? But if doing so, would have resulted in an unsavory threat, then you acted accordingly. And while, it hadn’t turned out the way I had hoped. Leaving it at your discretion, you fulfilled the mission adequately enough. Going through with it and causing a war would have been beyond disastrous. I am glad that you know this already. It will be an asset when you become a leader of an ANBU unit. But for now, it is time to meet your new teammates.”

  
The two walk through a room to be greeted by Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Itachi. “They will be part of your new team.” “Konnichiwa.” She tells them before bowing. “Uzumaki, Mitakasuki, ohayo.” “Uchiha is the captain. Get situated. And from henceforth, Uzumaki, Mitakasuki is no longer your name. You have carried it enough; and Naruto is becoming older. He is going to need to find his own way.” Holding the mask, she has been handed to her chest, “demo, Hokage sama. The way that the village people have been treating him…” “They know. But I can’t not force them to accept something they wish not to.”

  
Upon her look, he continues. “Demo, I will make sure there is someone to watch over him. It’s not like I can let a child fend for himself; not if he has his heart set on being a shinobi. I know that you don’t agree. And your duty to family is highly valued; but you must not also abandon your resolve and duty to that of being a shinobi.” Mitakasuki nods reluctantly, Sarutobi bows. “I will take my leave then. You are going to need to change your name now, based on the title you will now hold in the ANBU Ops. Demo, it will be up to you. You’re sealing jutsu and intelligence will be an asset; especially with Minato and Kushina lost to us now.”

(scene change)

The waterfall bringing its own melody is refreshing as she lands silently on her feet, before the two men in front of her. “Nani, what are you doing here, Hana?” “Did you really think I would leave one of my best friends to fend for himself, Itachi senpai?!” “Forgive me, Hana Utsukushii but our clan’s intricacies are none of your concern.” Turning to the other man, “this is where you are wrong. With the coup that your people have in mind, it affects the entire village. Therefore, I have a right to become involved Uchiha Shinsui. Now if we could carry on, and tell us what this meeting is about?!”

The water continues cascading as the elder Uchiha now lays at the bottom of the ravine. “Daijoubu desu ka?” His back is turned to her. “Hai.” “What are you going to do now? Surely, you can’t let Danzo have his way. The Hokage would object.” “You know it isn’t as simple as that. He and Danzo may not be on the same page; however, if the coup is intended, then they will make sure what needs to be done to stop it will happen.” Utsu remains silent at this, watching the water continue its never-ending journey. ‘But at what cost?’

(scene change)

The two remain unmoving, as the Hokage and his council are in front of them. “I won’t.” “Very well, we really can’t expect you to. But if you don’t then someone else will do it, Uchiha, Itachi.” Lifting her head, she turns to her friend. “Demo, Hokage-sama, surely.” “You clearly still haven’t shed your loyalty override the duty that comes with being a shinobi, Hana Utsu.” “If I have to abandon those I care about, then I won’t apologize.” “It’s alright, Hana. If this is the case, I will do it. I will let you know when I am ready.” He addresses the council before walking out before anything else further can be said.

(scene change)

The full moon the only light that illuminates the night that once again changes her path. Landing right in front of Itachi, “you know you don’t have to do this alone?! It doesn’t have to, be you?!” Falling forward as the hit is unexpected and unwarranted. ‘Not again, Minato senpai, first you and Kushina and now…’ This time he is gone before she even hits the ground unconscious.

  
“You know she won’t be happy.” His companion tells him as the two make their way with their goal in mind. “I can live with that. This isn’t a burden she should carry.” “You know she won’t see it that way.” Itachi doesn’t bother to answer his accomplice. As the twilight moon continues to illuminate the way to the impending bloodshed.

She sees the masked man vanish just as Sasuke appears; his kunai spiraling through the area toward its intended target. Looking to see Itachi standing there motionless, using a technique Minato taught her; she is upon his back, deflecting the weapon. The disdain and hate evident on her face. “Don’t, tanomu.” Not bothering to respond verbally, she materializes behind Sasuke. Before she can strike though, he does the job for her and passes out of his own volition.

Ignoring the lone tear running down Itachi’s face, she stands in front of him. “Arigatou, for not killing him. I would never would have been able to allow his death. Even though, he will come to hate me. And I am also trusting you as my friend to not lay a permanent hand on him.” Begrudgingly, she nods. “I mustn’t tarry any longer.” “I will miss you, Itachi-dono.” “I will you as well, Hana.” Left alone as the moon the only witness to her heart breaking a little more, she clings to the memories that have been the only things to sustain her to this point.


End file.
